The Wheel of Wonder
by smartiesgirl-oftheCOCA
Summary: Sora from Kingdom Hearts, James Bond, Michele Tanner from Full House, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione from Harry Potter are competing in Wheel of Fortune! Utter chaos guaranteed.
1. The Beginnings dun dun dun

Wheel of Wonder!

Chapter 1: The Chapter of the Evil Indroductions

a/n: Hi! This is my first fanfic! I hope you like it. : )

"Ladies and Gentlemen, do you know what time it is?" shouted the host. "Time for….."

"WHEEL……….OF……….FORTUNE!!!"

The crowd goes wild. Literally.

"No! no! not the cans! Anything but the cans!"

anyway.. back to the story.

"Who do we have here?"

"Lets see, on the left, we have reads from card 'Suuraie shinklebobber'. Boy, that kid needs handwriting lessons."

"The name's (nothing) ." said the freakishly-weird-haired-person rather awkwardly because he has no last name. "Sora (nothing). "

"riighht… anyway…. Next we have,"

"Hey!!! He's a meanie! He stole my line!! It's my only line!!" whined James Bond.

"there, there, it's okay. Suuraie shinklebobber, give JB his line back this instant."

"Fine, fine, but not because you told me to; it's because my mom's making cookies. Chocolate cookies.

Very good chocolate cookies."

He then proceeded to pull a very large amount of 5" by 3" letters (as in letters of the alphabet) out of his extremely disorganized pocket.

"Now he got them all crumpled!"

"Put. A. Sock. In. It.

"Now he's steeling my ability to use short, choppy fragments!" whined JB, again.

"Oh, put a sock in it. Again." Replied the irritated Shinklebobber.

'Okay, next up, we have the one and only…. Ronald Weas-"

"Hey, how come he gets to use his initials? I want to use my initials! From now on, you may call me…..

rub-bwa!"

"You mean RBW, RBW."

After contemplating the irregular use of a repeated word, she continued…

"Poor Bilius gets his acronyms confused. I mean, after having the emotional range of a teaspoon, you can't

expect much from him.

"Right." Continued the confuzled host, "That was Hermion-"

"Please- I prefer the-most-amazing-and-brilliantist-girl-slash-teenager-slash-woman-who-ever-lived."

"Moving on…" continued the confuzled host, again, "We have the one and only…"

RBW interrupted, "Hey! You said that for me!"

"I said it once, I said it twice, I will probably say it 3 times, but miraculously, it never gets old!"

After laughing a particularly frightening laugh, the host-on-the-verge-of-breaking-down returned to his sane personality (if that's possible).

"Anyway," rambled the no-name host, "up next, even though it doesn't make sense because there is only supposed to be 3 people here, is Michele Tanner from Full House."

"I have only one thing to say- You got it, dude!"

"I knew I always liked her."

"What do you mean by that?" snapped HJG, because apparently, we are using initials in this chapter. "I knew it- you always liked her better than me. It's my teeth, isn't it? It isn't my fault! I can't change who I am!"

The terrified no-name host inched away quickly and unnoticeably. Unfortuately, everyone had noticed.

Fortunately, Smartiesgirl (that's my name- don't wear it out!) was here to save the day. But, unfortunately, Smartiesgirl is also the author and the words have to be in brackets every time she speaks.

Now, let's get back to the introductions.

"You mean there's more??" trembled Shinklebobber.

(Yes, there's more. Lots, lots more!)

"Smartiesgirl, why are you wearing a cape, rubbing your hands together, and laughing evilly?"

(No reason.)

"Ok, I'm back. I just had to go get some tomatoes."

(Oh no! The no-name host is back! This means that my plan for corrupting the story and confusing all the characters will be demolished!)

Everyone takes 4 giant steps back from Smartiesgirl

(Why must you leave me?!!????)

"Anyway... our next competitor is the boy-who-lived, also known as Harry Potter!!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Harry Potter runs across the stage being chased by hundreds of obsessed fans from his fan club.

"That was Harry Potter"

"Help! I'm being chased by evil obsessed fans from my fan club!" yelled the terrified wizard.

"Oh, honestly, am I the only sane person in this room?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." replied everyone similtaneously.

"Well, that was awkard and creepy." interrupted the host.

Hermione pulled out a chocolate bar and threw it off-stage.

(gasp)

There was an awkward silence, and then a stampede of crazed fan girls charged at the chocolate bar.

"Never underestimate the power of girls with chocolate." informed HJG.

Meanwhile, in her room Smartiesgirl was having an emotional breakdown.

(Why!!? WHY?? They ALLL go for the chocolate. Everyone LOVES the chocolate. But no, no one ever goes for the smarties. WHY? WHY ME???)

Because she accidentally left the inter-world speaker on, all of the characters in the Wheel of Wonder were extremely terrified. They all took 5 giant steps back.

(Nothing makes sence anymore! How can you take 5 giant steps back if you are all just a figment of my imagination?)

Anyway... back to the story.

"I'm getting bored of this. Just finish it already," complained Shinklebobber.

"Fine, if you realy feel that way," sobbed Mr. Host. "Take it away, Michele.

"That's all folks! We hoped you all had a good time! Be sure to join us next week at 7 PM/ 8 PM central! Bye!!!"

This film has been brought to you by candy. Lots and lots of candy.

a/n: Hello peoples! As you can tell, I have recovered from my emotional breakdown. Yay!!!! Now, I will have a commercial. Yay commercials!

Have you ever felt tired or exhausted?

Like all you want to do is read funny fanfiction?

Well, then I have great news for you!

Starting this month, Smartiesgirl will be holding a special of...

Funny fanfics!!!!!!!!!!

All you have to do is leave a review!!!!!!!

So, don't just sit there,

leave a review!

Again, it's L-E-A-V-E A R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!!!!!!!

happy reviewing!!


	2. Round 1 ding ding

**The Wheel of Wonder**

Chapter 2: The First Round ding ding

Oh yeah! I forgot this:

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot...and Smartiesgirl...sniffle...I'm not crying- I have allergies. It's true, I tell 'ya! ...blows nose

Oh, and I'm switching to dialogue style, cause it's easier. He he : )

Smartiesgirl:

Host: says happily I'm baaaack!!!!

Everyone: screams joyfully He's baaaack!!!!

Smartiesgirl: yells in fear He's baaaack!!!!

HG: Hey, why are you afraid of the host anyway?

Smartiesgirl: Well, don't tell anyone this, but he's...

HG: yeah?

Smarriesgirl: he's...

RW: SPIT IT OUT ALLREADY!!!

Smartiesgirl: (stares blankly) blink blink

RW: AHHHHHHHH!!! IT BURNS!

Smartiesgirl: as I was saying, he's evil!!

HG: That's it? That's all you could come up with? After all this, that's all you could say? With that giant brain of yours, that's all...

Smartiesgirl: Hey! Don't insult the author! glares evilly

HG: Can we get on with the game already?

Smartiesgirl: Fine, but not because you told me to- Its because...RAINING DUCKS!!

Michele: You stole that from Fairly Odd Parents.

Smartiesgirl: Maybe...

Host: Okay, lets get this started!

HP: (breaks into a dance and starts singing a particular song by the Black Eyed Peas)

Everyone: takes 7 steps back from HP.

Host: Okay, everyone- this is the first puzzle. The category is "favorite candy". Think carefully!

⁪ ⁪ ⁪ ⁪ ⁪ ⁪ ⁪ ⁪

Everyone (except JB): Let us guess...hmm...hard one here...

JB: What? I don't get it!!

Everyone (except JB): stares blankly

JB: The stares!! They burn!! (cowers in fear)

Everyone: SMARTIES!!!

Smartiesgirl: How'd you know?

Everyone (except JB): stares blankly

Smartiesgirl: WHY MUST YOU STARE??!!

Host: Okay, so that's ...$300 to everyone but JB!

JB: Why must the world be so cruel??

Michele: Deal with it...or else.

JB: trembles

Host: Okay, that's it for this round! Don't touch that remote! We'll be back after this short break.

Smartiesgirl dressed up as Mrs. Advertisement lady who has annoying voice :

Have you ever felt lonely or depressed? Like you haven't had enough SMARTIES? Well then, you are in need of a scrumptious sugary sweet snack. SMARTIES are the perfect solution to all your problems. If you order from 1-800-555-5555, (that's 1-800-555-5555) you can get 200 rolls for ONLY $19.99! But wait- there's more! If you call now, you will get a free 20 rolls. That's 220 rolls for ONLY $19.99! Order Now at www.blah di di or call 1-800-555-5555. That's 1-800-555-5555. Order Now! You must be 18 years or older to call. Add $573 for shipping and handling. Note: We are not to be held responsible for any cavity outbreaks.


End file.
